


this is why you don't take gifts from strangers

by whitenoisce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, amen, smth fucked up will happen somewhere, viktor is the swim team captain, ya'll be warned, yakov is balding jfc, you are all invited to viktor's funeral, yuuri is both cinnamon roll and sinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoisce/pseuds/whitenoisce
Summary: In which Swim Team Captain Viktor Nikiforov finds Student Council President Yuuri Katsuki shaking and hypersensitive on the floor of the school dance studio late at night.





	this is why you don't take gifts from strangers

The third bell of the day rung across Kubo High signaling everyone’s favorite subject, lunch rush. Viktor was definitely looking forward to it, if anything. He had to sit through a really long Philosophy lecture first thing in the morning, followed by mandatory art class that he sucked eggs in. He could definitely use some picker upper. Maybe the caf was serving pizza today? He sighed as he stood up from his seat, slinging his book bag over his shoulder. 

 

“Why the long face, honey?”

 

Viktor looked past his silver fringe to see Chris sauntering up to him from across the room. Chris was his long time best friend and fellow swim team member. They had grown up together in Russia for a couple of years before their families migrated to Japan where they’ve lived the rest of their lives. He had always felt comfortable with the blond, even if the latter was significantly more… creative with his imagination. 

 

“Just tired,” he muttered as they walked out of the room and bled into the hallway. The heels of their school prescribed black shoes made uneven clicking sounds on the tile. Most of everyone had dashed as soon as the bell rung, so they had the whole corridor to themselves save for a few wandering souls. 

 

“Of course you still look as dandy as ever, but did you get any sleep?” Chris raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him, genuinely concerned. If Viktor was being honest, he feels awful. He’s been feeling awful for a very long time now. Nothing physical though, but some sort of… emptiness. 

 

Objectively speaking, Viktor knows he lived a very charmed life. Money was never an issue to a Nikiforov, so whenever he wanted something all he had to do was swipe a black card. He was also made captain of the school swim team last year. And according to Yakov, he was _thisclose_ to getting officially recruited by international scouts if he kept at his rate. His grades were fine, nothing too spectacular. But that was fine, academics wasn’t his thing anyway. 

 

“I’m fine, I just need some pizza or something.” Viktor said absent-mindedly. He’s been feeling this way since the start of the school year, and he couldn’t exactly pin point what the problem was so he figured he’d just deal with it when the time comes. They took a sharp right and walked down a flight of stairs, the sound of the cafeteria hustle and bustle apparent even before they got there. 

 

The caf was large and spacious, and home to the best feasts known to man. If you conducted a school-wide poll about the best school facility there was, all the votes would go to the caf. Hands down. The ceilings were high with slightly tinted windows, so soft sunlight would filter in while the students enjoyed their lunch. 

 

It was great, but the only thing Viktor didn’t like about it was that his face was literally plastered on a huge ass vertical banner on the far end of the cafeteria, along with the faces of the rest of the many varsity teams’ captains. He knew the admins were ridiculous sometimes, but he didn’t know they were ridiculous enough to reach High School Musical 3 levels of patriotism to their sports teams.

 

Viktor and Chris made a beeline for their usual concessionaire, uncaring of the many heart-eyes that followed them like targets. Celestino Cialdini’s served amazing European food, and their pizza was authentic _as fuck_. Kubo High was an international school, so they had a whole bunch of choices for their students. You can’t all force everyone to eat sushi, right? Some Japanese kids don’t even like them…

 

“Ciao Ciao Viktor! Chris! I’ve got some pizza today. What do you say?” Celestino let out a hearty laughter, making the duo smile automatically. 

 

Viktor didn’t even need to say anything, he always got pizza whenever Celestino had it, which wasn’t often. “ _Un ordine di bolognese per me,_ ” said Chris with a wink in Celestino’s direction. 

 

“ _Certamente!”_

 

The duo eventually made their way to their usual table where the rest of the swim team were already seated, probably engrossed in a collective grumble, something they’re actually very good at. As captain, it was Viktor’s job to keep his teammates in check. Usually though, the amount of lazing around he had to deal with during practice was borderline unbecoming of “the best high school swim team in Tokyo”. No wonder Yakov was losing hair, or was it the chlorine? 

 

Mila perked up at the sight of the two, red hair standing out in their pool of blonds and blacks. “Vitya, Yakov was joking when he said we’d do pyramids today right?” 

 

“A-ha. Lol. No.” Viktor said as he sat himself down his usual seat. He forgot they were doing pyramids today, damn. He’s gonna need to pick up more menthol patches on the way home. 

 

“What?! Prefecturals aren’t for another three months! I’ve got an essay due tomorrow!” Mila slumped on the table, all limbs in despair. 

 

“Maybe if you weren’t too busy oggling that Crispino girl, you’d be done with your essay,” Yuri spat out, taking a bite of his Pirozhki. Yuri transferred in the middle of the semester a year ago, and was two years Viktor’s junior. He was a bit uncouth, so to speak. But there was a pretty good reason why he’s in Kubo High with a full swimming scholarship. That kid was gonna go places, maybe if he stopped being angry too much. 

 

“But she’s so adorable! Chris, you’re in the same dance team right? Introduce meeeeeeeee!” The red head looked over to where the girl in question was seated with the rest of Eros —Kubo High’s esteemed hip-hop dance crew. 

 

Viktor took a bite of his personal pizza, mozzarella strings stretching to epic lengths. By now he’s completely muted the rest of the team’s banter and was lost in his own head. 

 

He’s always thought Kubo High was a bit strange. It was your regular high school, maybe a bit (a lot) more costly than usual, but it was normal. _Too normal._ He spent quite a while looking for the catch. _Where was it?_ You’d think there would be a little bit of chaos somehow, but things always worked out smooth in Kubo High. Kids their age would often be rowdy in one way or another, but everyone generally got along well despite the obvious niches. It makes Viktor wary, as if something dark was lurking. 

 

He looked around the room, observing the many different people enjoying their choice of mid-day sustenance. Like any other school, people sat where they generally fit. The divas ate with the divas, and the nerds ate with the nerds. The different varsity teams would be huddled in their own tables, and in the occasion that someone was part of a bunch of different niches like Chris, he’d generally sit with the people he spent the most time with. It was just the way things were. Everyone seem to fit their own stereotype, even Viktor himself who sat with his team during lunch for as long as he could remember. 

 

Well, everyone except for one. 

 

_Yuuri Katsuki._

 

As if on cue, the boy in question walked into the cafeteria in all his bespectacled glory. Many a soul stopped their munching to turn their heads to see a literal angel standing in perfectly pressed uniform, a pink hue dusting his cheeks. All who craned their necks to catch a glimpse of the boy have been blessed today. Amen. 

 

Viktor continued to follow his gaze on the boy as he walked up to the Japanese concessionaire where he seemed to have gotten some sort of rice dish. Yuuri Katsuki — Kubo High’s golden boy, perfect in every shape or form, and the biggest mystery of Viktor’s life. 

 

Japanese with a mop of messy dark hair, Student Council President, founding member of Eros, and according to campus consensus, ‘the best ass in all of Tokyo’. 

 

Yuuri had top marks and was well-liked among the teachers. He had soft features that matched his kind personality. Viktor surmised that he was probably actually unable to harm a fly, but you can’t ever be sure with Yuuri. That’s because the Yuuri who goes around giving cookies to random people in the hallway was the very same boy who causes multiple nosebleeds in the audience as he sinfully gyrates his hips to the beat of whatever song was playing on stage. Yuuri Katsuki transforms on stage. Hair slicked back, eyes hooded, lips glistening under the stage lights. 

 

He had girls and boys throwing themselves at him left and right, and you’d think he’d be tripping over his inflated ego by now, but no. Yuuri’s back to his embarrassed shits and giggles as soon as he drops the final pose. 

 

He wasn’t a big fan of undivided attention, that much Viktor knew. Once, the admins tried to make a commercial to advertise the school, and who better to get than the resident golden boy? 

 

Unfortunately for the Principal, Yuuri was too humble and refused the offer. He had recommended Georgi Popovich instead, President of the Drama Club. Yuuri meant well, but long story short Georgi got a little too into the script and the administrators decided to scrap the idea at the first sight of tears. To date, Georgi was still pretty proud of his “big break”. 

 

“What a boy this boy,” Viktor thought to himself as he tuned back into the table conversation. 

 

“Shut up old hag! Some people are trying to eat here! Your hands are getting all over my pudding!” 

 

“But Chris won’t introduce meeeee! C’mon it’s not too hard, I’ll do your Calculus!” 

 

Chris scoffed before taking another bite of his pasta, “ _Mon cheri_ , you know I love you, but I’m not letting you tarnish my beautiful B+ in Calc. ” 

 

Viktor could only chuckle at the little chaos of a team that they had. There were more of them during practice, but good number of them hang out with different groups. Seung-gil was often seen with the Koreans, Michele hung out at Eros’ table to make sure no one hit on Sara, and of course, wherever Michele goes, Emil follows. 

 

“Oh hey Yakov sent a text,” Chris suddenly said, fiddled with his phone to see what the message read. Viktor’s ears piqued at the sound of his coach’s name. If he was texting Chris, that means…

 

He fished his pockets for his phone to see that _oh, it’s dead._ Yakov only sent Chris messages when Viktor failed to reply within the next five minutes. He was definitely going to hear it from Yakov again during practice. 

 

“What?! Finish at nine?!” Mila shrieked before Chris could even relay the message to the rest of them. _Shit! Did someone fill the pool will pool noodles again?!_

 

“The fuck does he want?” Yuri grunted. Chris’s fingers were already tapping on the screen to type out a response. “He wants a meeting after training. Didn’t say why.” 

 

“But it’s hard to get a bus at that hour!” Mila groaned, mouth twisting in distaste. Beside her, Yuri almost looked apologetic — probably really thankful that he lived within campus, when Chris piped up again. “I guess I’m skipping dance practice today,” he sighed, defeated. “I was planning to cut training short to catch up on the routine we were working on. Damn, I have to tell— Oh hey there’s Yuuri!”

 

At the sound of the bespectacled beauty’s name, Viktor snapped his head to where Chris was looking and sure enough, Yuuri was walking in their direction with an empty tray in hand, talking animatedly to Phichit, his Thai best friend and SC Vice President. 

 

Chris stood to holler and wave at Yuuri, immediately catching his attention. The duo stopped at their table and all Viktor could do was stare. _Wow, he’s beautiful._

 

“Hey Christophe, what’s up?” 

 

“I’m sorry, I won’t be able to make it to practice tonight. Coach required us to stay ’til late, I won’t be able to make it.” 

 

Yuuri looked like he was going to pout but then he broke out into a soft smile. “That’s okay, I’ll just teach you the next time you’re free. You know where to find me.” 

 

Chris thanked him profusely, before settling his gaze at the tan boy next to him. “And this is?” 

 

The boy in question reached out a hand and smiled, “Phichit Chulanont, third year. Nice to meet you!” 

 

“Christophe Giacometti, but everyone calls me Chris.” the Swiss offered his hand and proceeded to introduce everyone on the table to both Yuuri and Phichit. Mila waived enthusiastically from where she sat eating pasta, and Yuri managed a small grumble of acknowledgement, not really caring. 

 

“And this is Viktor, I’m sure you guys already know him.” 

 

To Viktor’s surprise, Phichit laughed. “Oh yeah. I know you, I spent hours editing your banner over there,” pointing to the HSM 3-esque abominations that hung from the high ceilings. 

 

“Oh god no,” Viktor groaned in embarrassment. He remembered that day. Training had finished early at 6 PM and he was about to leave the locker room when he got dragged back into the pool area for an “emergency photoshoot.” Two weeks later, he enters the caf to see himself staring back at him with what the photographer referred to as “Yes, Viktor! That’s it, give me the sexiest look you can muster. Yes! Beautiful! More sex, c’mon Viktor just a few more shots!”

 

Viktor shuddered at the memory, and everyone laughed at his expense. 

 

“It’s a good photo though.”

 

Viktor looked up from burrowing his face in his arms to see Yuuri smiling at the banner, sporting a light blush on his cheeks. “You worked hard,” Yuuri said as his eyes crinkled into crescents. 

 

For a while there all Viktor could do was stare at him with his mouth agape, before he rubbed two braincells together to mutter a soft “thank you.”

 

But right when he thought he had enough surprises for the day, Viktor saw something in Yuuri’s eyes, before he looked back at Viktor. “Oh, that was for Phichit.” And as if to reiterate, he looked over to his friend and patted him on the back twice. “You worked hard.” 

 

Viktor froze in his spot, not knowing how to react. Chris was literally dying of laughter alongside Phichit and Mila, while Yuri looked like he was trying his very best not to shower everyone with bits and pieces of pudding lest he let out even a giggle.

 

Did that just happen?

 

Yuuri was chuckling softly, seemingly proud of himself before he placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “I was just kidding, thank you for your hard work!” Yuuri said with a bow. Viktor just blinked again and again, his mouth refusing close. 

 

“Uh Yuuri, I think you broke Viktor,” he heard Phichit tease. 

 

“Oh he’ll be fine, nothing a little training won’t fix. Right Vitya?” 

 

“Y-yeah. Thank you for your hard work too,” Viktor managed to blurt out with a sheepish smile, not even knowing what he was thanking the boy for.

 

Eventually Yuuri and Phichit said their goodbyes and headed out of the caf after depositing their trays. People around them were starting to leave as well, but Victor eyes were stuck on the caf doors where the duo disappeared. 

 

“Wow I think Viktor really is broken,” said Mila, waving a hand in front of Viktor’s face. 

 

“He’s an old man anyways, it was bound to happen.”

 

“Broken? I don’t think so.” Chris asked. He smirked and propped his chin on his hand and gave an unfocused Viktor a knowing look. 

 

“Maybe Vitya just fell in love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? :)


End file.
